


Our dreams

by BlindingBlack



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Trunks Briefs, Broly - Freeform, Future Trunks Briefs Needs a Hug, M/M, waiting for love, writing is boring but reading is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindingBlack/pseuds/BlindingBlack
Summary: Future Trunks is having some trouble with androids and one day while tracing them he found a saiyan. Thought to be dead for a long time.





	1. Those damn androids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this is my first work (and I fell insecure about it) so please don‘t throw rooks at me too much, and don’t worry I’ll learn how to make notes in the future.
> 
> What happening in here is that very long ago Trunks and Goten did not found Broly in lake. And Gohan is already dead.

(Trunks)  
It is hard to protect the future alone, no other saiyans, just me. What can I say, it gets really boring, I can’t even train if don’t have anybody to train with. I’m seventeen now and I still can’t stop those damn androids, those assholes are strong, yet I’m still trying to, and I'm getting my ass kicked, as always.  
Guess what I’m doing today. Yep, I’m tracking those androids. They destroyed an another city and not just a couple of buildings. They literally destroyed it, nothing is left. And I wanted to stop them, because I am such a nice guy. Suddenly, I felt weak power from the middle of lake where I’m flying through. Curiosity stops me and I look deeper into the water. I still can’t make out anything, but the power is still in there. I dive in and swim closer too the weak power source, and then I finally see it. Broly, hidden and asleep. I am still for couple seconds. How is it possible, he should be dead! Goku killed him, did he? Without wasting any time I grabbed Broly and dove out to the surface, and boy he was heavy. Still I took him home, forgetting about the androids.

(Its Broly time)  
Ughhhh… my body feels so weak, and painful. What happened? I tried to open my eyes, but suddenly I felt so tired. I wiggle my toes and fingers and they feel like they are frozen, at least I can move them a little. I let out a sigh. I lie so comfortable right now, like on the cloud. So I decided that little more sleep won’t hurt anyone.


	2. Rise and Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fast and a little more than last time. Don’t worry, this story would turn to more E way, just you wait.

(Still Broly)  
I wake up from my slumber; someone is touching my arm, wrapping something around it. I crack my eyes a little to see who it is. Then I see an other saiyan. His look is breathtaking, long lavender hair, and eyes as blue as the sky. And his power fells so different. What really stands out was his smell: so sweet, like a fruit forgiven for a simple mortal. He looks more like a god than other saiyans. I freeze when those baby blue eyes look at my dark ones. Then he smiles at me with the most pure smile I ever saw. I still stared at him what looked like hours, not being able to say a word to him.

(Trunks)  
Why he is not blinking? He’s staring at me for a minute now not saying anything and this silence is getting really awkward. I need to say something right now!  
“Hello, I’m Trunks, nice to see you awake. You been unconscious for couple days, and I was starting to get worried”  
“…..”  
Why is he is not saying anything. God dammit SAY SOMETHING.  
“Broly”  
“Huh?”  
“My name is Broly”  
Yeah I know that, but I won’t say him that I know his name, that would be creepy. And it seems like he doesn't remember me. That is good.  
“Okay Broly, can you tell me how you feel?”  
“Tired”  
Nice talk. I still need to know how he got here.  
“Do you remember how you got here?”  
“I… erm… I was fighting, I think… I remember, Vegeta, bald guy, Kakarot and... And you. Princess Trunks?”  
GOD DAMMIT. He remembers me.  
“Broly, what happened after the fight?”  
“I don’t remember”  
Well that is perfecto. I need some time to think, I should bring him some food.  
“I’m going to bring you some food, I bet you are starving”  
Broly just nodded, and I walked out of room. I need to figure out something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it. For me to update it would take from 1 day to whole week, so stay put.  
> (who is even reading this?)  
> Folow me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twinfaceddemon


	3. Nothing was figured out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, new update and after one day... again. This time Trunks is having some trouble to figure things out, because every time he tries to, there will be more things to think about.

(Broly)  
I was sitting still for a moment; I can’t believe that princess Trunks was here. He said that he will be back soon, so I don’t have other options but wait which gave me enough time to think. How long I was there? It could not be long because princess is just as young and pretty as he was. My memory was still fogy of what happened after the fight, but it seems that I managed to drag myself from that planet and come here to Trunks home planet. I let out a sigh, all this thinking is making my head hurt. And then I just realized how low my power level was, I clenched my fists trying to get my power back but nothing happened, I feel so useless right now. My mind wondered to that fight again, I feel so badly for hurting my princess, and I hate it that I can’t find words to apologize. I still remember how much fear I saw in his beautiful blue eyes when I attacked him, that fear sinked in my heart, how could I do that to someone I love so much. “Love?” after all this time just now I released that, I’m so blind, so senseless. Maybe one day Princess would forgive me and we could share our life and our dreams together.

(Back to Trunks)  
I was standing in the kitchen, my mind running a mile in a second. I groaned from all that mess, and that buzzing from a microwave did not helped to think anything out.  
“Trunks?”  
I twist my head to the direction of the voice.  
“Mother”  
“Trunks, what’s wrong?”  
“Hard to think, a lot of stuff happening”  
“Does that man in our living room counts as ‘stuff”?”  
“…Yes”  
“Who is he?”  
"His name is Broly, he is my *sigh* husband”  
“…”  
“…”  
“What! Explain it right now!”  
“That time when I went back in time”  
“Mhm”  
“Other saiyan came to my father saying something about new Vegeta, and we came there, and there was Broly. My father gave me off to him “for a saiyan race” then you know how it went”  
“Ugh… Vegeta, why you had to be such an asshole?”  
"That's just how my father was, as much as I remember”  
“But shouldn’t he be dead?”  
“Thought that too, but it seems that he survived”  
“Well we can’t leave him like that”  
“I know mum I’m trying to think what do”  
“Ok sweetheart, be careful”  
Just a moment when she came out the microwave stopped and I took Broly’s food out, which was dinosaur stew.  
“I hope he likes dinosaur meat”

(Broly)

I was so burred in my thoughts that I did not noticed Trunks. I greeted him with a smile and then noticed that he was caring a bowl. Oh yeah food, thinking about getting some food lifted my mood. I’m happy when I’m eating. He placed bowl on the table which was in front of sofa I was laying on. I took some time to get up, my muscles were still asleep. But when I managed, I immediately dig in to the food.  
“It seems you’re enjoying it”  
“Mhm, as a saiyan I have an instinct to eat things”  
“Hm…”  
He didn’t say anything more. When I was finished with my meal my body decided that it was good time to take a nap. I thanked Princess for food and with some pain I laid down. Princes took empty bowl and looked at me.  
“You’re must be tired, can’t blame you, you been through a lot and your power level is very low. But you can’t sleep in here, there is a spare room that you can rest in. can you stand up?  
Spare room? That’s sad that I will be separated from my Princess, but I guess princess still don’t feel comfortable next to me, though of that made me sad.  
“Let me first take away this bowl and then I will help you reach your room”  
I nodded and Princess Trunks went out again, but it did not took so long as last time. Soon he took me by hand and helped me to stand up, and then he shifted and put my hand around his shoulders.

(Trunks)  
We were moving through the hallway and soon we reached the room that Broly was going to sleep in.  
“Princess”  
Ugh that nickname.  
“M…?”  
“Where do you sleep?”  
Not with you.  
“I sleep in other room, next to yours”  
“M…”  
We slowly get in to the room, the room was nice. It was made for guests, walls painted in white color. Wall in which were doors we came through was covered in black and white curly patterns, in front of that wall was big windows. Blackwood floor was covered with white fluffy carpet. I led Broly to the bed which was next to the right wall. I lie him down on the mattress. Right now at the time, sunset is painting white walls in peachy color. Then I notice the look on Broly’s face, like he’s waiting for something, and eyes… so lonely. I fell how my heart started to beat faster and how heat was rising to my cheeks. I could not understand myself anymore, I need some time, I need some space. I rissed up from him.  
“This room has its own bathroom *I point at the door with my hand* there you will find some supplies, if you need something please let me know”  
“Alright”  
“Have a good night”  
I Walked out of the room; closing the door I let a heavy sigh. What is happening to me? Why I feel this way? I went to my room to have some rest; maybe I feel better at morning after some good sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folow me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twinfaceddemon


	4. Some time alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe you dirty Boys/Girls here some meat for you to feast on.

(Broly)

I could not have any of sleep right now, my mind was going back to that moment of sunset. When walls were peachy pink like Princess Cheeks were. He was leaning toward me. I could felt how my heart started to beat faster, I was afraid that princes would hear it. I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head, but it still go back to that moment of how princes Trunks looked at my eyes, how his lips were parted and shiny and his needing grip on my bicep, it gave me a pleasant tingle going thought my spine and to more south regions. And now it feels itchy and painful down there. I don’t have any other options but to take off my red robe. When it was of I could easily see how my pants were struggling to contain my dick. I unbuttoned my pants, and it didn’t take even a second to jump out of them. I let out relieved sigh, I wrapped my palm around it and give couple firm strokes. I let a shaky breath, when was last time I jerked off? I rub my thumb over a slit and smearing precum over the tip *mmmm* I let out a muffed moan. My strokes get faster and I fill my mind with Princess Trunks and his naked body. Imagining how he is sucking me off, how he’s trying to take me whole into his mouth, when he can’t reach it all he start to suck the tip while rubbing the base with his right palm and his left one cupping and rubbing my balls, and how he’s looking at me from his spot, suddenly more dedicated he took me all in to his mouth and I shiver from sensation, I release a pleasant growl and I start trusting in to his mouth. I could feel something coming and I call out to him, he just hummed and vibrations from that hum push me to the edge, I roll my eyes back as I fill Trunks mouth with my seed and when I look at him he was drinking it all, not wasting a drop.  
I was panting from an orgasm, my hand covered in cum. I pull my hand away and looked at all that mess. Trunks couldn’t see this at the morning so I decided to go to bathroom to clean myself. I come in and go to the sink I wash my hands there so I wouldn’t be touching anything with them while they were dirty, then I went to shower, I took off my clothes and steep into the shower turning it on. Warm water feels so nice to my skin, so I had my time in there, when I was finished I found some towels and dread myself, being clean and relieved I decided that now I would be able to catch some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folow me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twinfaceddemon

**Author's Note:**

> Folow me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twinfaceddemon


End file.
